


非常手段

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apples of Idunn, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mortality Feels, Protective Loki (Marvel), Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 托尼快死了。为了救他，洛基做出了一个艰难的抉择。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 2





	非常手段

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate Measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037323) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



洛基认为他知道恐惧的感受，那种心悬在嗓子眼，一切在身边化为灰烬的感受。但是当他抱着安东尼血迹斑斑又奄奄一息的身体，他才真正知道恐惧的感觉。

这一切本不该发生，他们当时正在参加史塔克工业为消防员筹款的慈善晚会。洛基很高兴能和安东尼一起出席，还有什么比全是富人的晚会更好的制造混乱的机会呢？当然也是因为安东尼邀请他去。

场地里当然有保安，还有三个复仇者和洛基，当然没有人知道后一点。

洛基关注着自己的伪装，好吧，也不算是伪装，毕竟还是他自己的身体，只是换了个性别。她穿着一条祖母绿的长裙，裙摆摇曳生辉，让安东尼总是控制不住自己的手。在场的人都不知道她的身份，所以说是伪装也不为过。

开始时，这个夜晚很有趣。她一直在安东尼身边，他们跳舞，交谈，整个房间的人都嫉妒的盯着他们。当波茨女士想过来谈话的时候，他们正依偎在一起。

波茨女士好奇地盯着洛基，但是没有评论他们依偎的姿势。如果洛基对她有足够的了解，她会说波茨女士看起来几乎像是赞同的。

她不想离开，但当波茨女士要求和安东尼单独谈话的时候，洛基亲了一下安东尼的脸颊，走到一边的酒吧给他们拿些饮料。

在等待上酒的时候，洛基一直关注着安东尼，她的眼神关注着他的每一个动作——也因此她注意到安东尼的双突然睁大，他把佩珀迅速的推到一边，于此同时房间里传来枪响。

安东尼的身体猛地抖了一下，血迹染红了那身昂贵的西装。在他倒下之前，洛基就已经冲了过去。身上麻烦的裙子变成了全套的战斗盔甲，她的魔法也突然爆发。房间里有人在尖叫，但是洛基毫不在意，她跪倒在安东尼身前，试图用双手止血。

“不，”她倒抽一口气，试图将魔法注入到伤口里——但这不够，这远远不够。安东尼的心跳已经越来越慢，而洛基无能为力。

“嘿，Lokes,”安东尼气喘吁吁，他的声音越来越微弱，受伤的肺部不能再吸入更多的空气。

“你会没事的，”洛基几乎已经绝望了，泪水刺痛了双眼。

安东尼笑了，慢慢闭上他的眼睛，就像已经接受了这个结果。

不

她必须做点什么——

我不能失去他

洛基做个手势，从自己的空间口袋拿出了自己最珍贵的收藏。自从她发觉自己对某个人类的感情之后，她就一直试图得到这样东西，知道仅仅与他相伴短暂的人类的一生是根本不够的。几个月前，洛基设法偷到了一个，但是当他把这珍贵的水果拿在手里的时候，他退缩了。他知道这意味着自己永远不会失去挚爱的人，但是如果安东尼拒绝呢？洛基不敢想象那会有多心痛。

所以她一直在等待，等待一个安东尼也许想要答应的信号。她已经计划好了，她会在一个早晨开口，当他们刚刚醒来，洛基去拿安东尼的第一杯咖啡的时候。安东尼这时的表情真的很可爱，好像是咖啡的香味就能给他带来无限的欢乐——或许只是因为看到洛基。当安东尼清醒过来，两人依偎着享受早晨的时光时，洛基会在这时开口。

假如安东尼答应了，一切就太完美了。

但是此刻，这已经不是安东尼答不答应永生的问题，是安东尼能不能继续活下去的问题。

如果她不行动，就会永远的失去安东尼。她只有唯一的选择。

决心代替了她内心的恐惧，她用魔法把苹果切成了小片，靠近安东尼。

她可以听到身后的喊声，也许是波兹小姐或者是罗曼诺夫和史蒂夫在努力地从人群中穿过，想要阻止她。洛基的魔法自动爆发，把他们都推到一边，只关注眼前最重要的事。

一旦苹果被切成小块，洛基就把它们挤成汁，让金苹果的汁液愈合伤口，一边用魔法加速这个过程。安东尼的心脏还在跳动，还在和死神做着最后的斗争。

洛基把剩下的苹果泥拿到安东尼嘴边，哄劝着他吃下去。

安东尼毫无反应，洛基绝望了，她的身体因为巨大的痛苦而不自觉地颤抖着。就在这时，安东尼的眼睛睁开了，他吃了一口苹果，金苹果中的魔力足支撑他继续吃下去，直到全部吃完。

当他吃完后，洛基几乎是倒在了安东尼身上。她吻了一下安东尼，完全不在乎身上的血迹和果汁的残留，重要的是安东尼现在能活下去了。

但是当恐惧渐渐褪去，洛基意识到周边的混乱，所有的复仇者都出现了，警察和护理人员，包括波兹小姐都在周围，她双手捂着嘴，一脸惊恐。

在慌乱中，洛基暴露了安东尼和自己的关系，作为一个被通缉的罪犯，这可不妙。也许靠他们的巧舌他们能逃过一劫，能找到一些借口，但是安东尼现在还很脆弱，他的呼吸虽然渐渐地平静下来，但是金苹果要完全发挥效用还要一定时间。

洛基虽然不愿离开受伤的安东尼，但是留下会更危险。洛基挥挥手，让魔法包裹住怀中的人，带走了他们，只留下满地的血迹。

洛基开始想带安东尼去自己的公寓，因为复仇者们并不知道那里的位置。但是疑问悄悄潜入她的脑海，她把他们带到了安东尼的顶层公寓，因为她知道，在接下来的谈话中，让安东尼感到舒适是很重要的。

一旦苹果愈合了伤口，洛基用魔法清洁了安东尼的衣服，帮他换上更舒服的衣服。洛基也改变了自己的形态，换下了盔甲，不想让上面的血迹提醒他几乎失去安东尼的事实。 然后，他等待着，盘腿坐在爱人的床边，双手抱着头，无数个被阴影笼罩的想法在他的脑海里盘旋。

安东尼吃了苹果。 现在，金色的魔法在他的血管里流淌，他看起来已经有点不一样了——他的头发不再是灰白色的，脸上的皱纹也在减少，好像他身体里的每一个细胞都在唤新。 这本该是一个美好的时刻，是他们漫长生命的新开始。 但是... ... 洛基只能感到痛苦，因为他剥夺了安东尼的选择，这是他无法原谅自己的事情。

虽然洛基全心全意的想让安东尼活得更长，但他知道安东尼要考虑的不仅仅是他们之间的关系。

安东尼是个人类，他的一生本该是短暂的。 他有朋友，有自己的公司，还有一群复仇者队友。对他来说和洛基的永恒意味着也有可能破坏这一切。当然，洛基永远也不会让安东尼放弃这些东西，他们可以一直留在中庭，至少直到安东尼不可避免的失去他的朋友们之后，直到中庭的所有人都遗忘之后。

安东尼所有的朋友都是人类——复仇者，詹姆斯罗迪，当然还有波兹女士。安东尼刚刚为她挡了子弹，他愿意为她牺牲生命，但是……现在,他讲不得不看着她慢慢衰老，而自己却一如既往地的年轻。

这是洛基几个月来一直面对的前景，他很清楚这样的想法会带来多大的伤害。 它足以让一个人崩溃——而且足以让人由爱生恨，尤其是当它未经你的同意就强加于你的时候。

随着时间的推移，盯着安东尼平静的表情，洛基感到他自己内心的撕裂。 等到安东尼睁开眼睛的时候，洛基几乎崩溃了。

安东尼倒吸一口气然后醒来，他试图坐起来，这把洛基从他自己的思绪中拉出来。他倾身帮安东尼靠在床头。

“你没事了，”洛基说着，嘴里感觉一股苦味。

“我记得我中枪了，”安东尼呻吟着，他歪着头检查自己的伤口，只发现光滑的皮肤，“你治好我了吗？”

在某种程度上，”洛基退缩了一下，不想隐瞒发生了什么，尽管他本来希望在谈论这个话题之前能有更多的时间。 不过他本该知道的——安东尼的好奇心从来没有止境。 “有些事情我们必须谈谈。”

“别告诉我这是个坏地方，”安东尼回答，环顾四周——尽管洛基听不懂，他还是把这个词当成了一个玩笑。 当然，幽默并不说明安东尼感觉很好，但它有助于安抚洛基的神经。

“当子弹击中你的时候，它穿过了你的肺，”洛基告诉他，安东尼的眼睛睁大了。 “你的心跳变慢了，伤势太重，我无法用魔法来治愈。” 他痛苦地吞咽一下。 “我无能为力。”

但是，你确实治好了我，”安东尼困惑地说，“我在这儿，我还活着。”

“是的，”洛基同意。“但是我... ... 采取了不得已的措施。我喂了你一个金苹果。”

有那么一会儿，安东尼的棕色眼睛里闪烁着疑惑，眉头皱成一团。然后他好像认识到了什么，而洛基做好准备迎接后果。

“一个金苹果? ”安东尼小声说，几乎不相信。“你是说... ... ”

“是的，”洛基再次说道。 “它治愈了你，但也延长了你的寿命。 你现在可以和任何一个阿斯加德人一样长寿，而且比其他人类都要活得更久。”

“我会和你一样长寿吗? ” 安东尼气喘吁吁地问道，他的目光越来越犹疑——洛基感到彻骨的疼痛。

我很抱歉，”他说，想伸出手去触摸安东尼的脸颊，但他没有勇气这样做，因为他不知道自己是否还能这样做，也不敢把自己置于可能遭到拒绝的境地。“我很抱歉发生了这样的事情，事情本不应该是这样的。”

安东尼的眼睛闪了一下。“对不起? ”他怀疑地问道。

“我知道，我知道这还不够，我所做的一切永远都不够，”洛基说。 他闭上眼睛，把头靠在安东尼的肩膀上，想离他近一点，但又不敢看他，不想看到安东尼的眼中的痛苦，因为他知道这到底意味着什么。“安东尼，我非常非常抱歉，事情已经无法挽回了，但我不是故意强加给你的。你会比其他人活得更久——但我发誓，只要你希望，我会永远在你身边。”

“洛基... ...” 安东尼低声说，当他感觉到安东尼的手开始抚摸他的头发时，洛基几乎在呜咽。

当洛基抬起头看着安东尼的时候，他的目光很痛苦，他张开嘴准备说话，但是洛基赶在安东尼之前继续，他需要说完。

“安东尼，我爱你，”他说。 “我知道我会永远爱你。 但是我能理解... ... 如果这太过分了，如果你需要我给你一些空间——”

“哦，洛基，不，”安东尼低声说，他的一只手从洛基的头发移动到他的脸颊，轻抚着那里的皮肤，带着温柔的微笑——一个安慰的微笑。洛基意识到原来安东尼的痛苦只是因为意识到洛基的感受。

“安东尼? ” 他问道，不敢奢望什么，但也不能从他的微笑中看到除了爱之外的任何东西。

“事情可能没有按你想的那样发展，”安东尼告诉他，脸上仍然挂着微笑，他的目光有点忧伤，但也很温柔。 “但是洛基，这并不意味着我不想要。”

洛基的眼睛睁大了，他的回应几乎是耳语。“什么? ”

“洛基，多亏了你，我才能活下来，”安东尼说。 “不仅如此，我会跟你活的一样长。 我们还有几个世纪的时间，我们还可以相伴几个世纪。 我怎么能为这一切感到抱歉呢? ”

好像要证明自己的观点，他吻了洛基。但那个吻远不止这些。那个吻是安慰，是承诺，是他们之间永不熄灭的爱意，洛基紧紧地抱着他，几乎是压在他身上。一吻结束，洛基感觉自己不再背负着那么沉重的包袱。

“你真的不介意? ”洛基问道，他让吻多持续了一会儿。

“洛基，”安东尼回答，他的微笑很柔和。“我真的很高兴。”

洛基知道他们还面临很多问题——复仇者联盟和全世界都会知道他们之间的关系，安东尼仍然要接受他会比他的朋友活得更久这一事实。 但是，尽管他们将面临种种困难，但有一个事实更加重要。

他们还能相伴很多年，这听起来不能更完美了。


End file.
